


To be an Omega

by fanficuserhihi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Discrimination, Itsuki is a good bro, M/M, Sexism, Sleepy Shoma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, alpha yuzuru hanyu, cause being an omega is shit when society is full of shit, cause when you are asleep you don't have to think of what its like to be an omega, itsuki uno is an ice skater, omega shoma uno, shoma sleeps a lot, shoma uno is not an ice skater, yuzuru hanyu king of ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficuserhihi/pseuds/fanficuserhihi
Summary: "We are just worried, shoma""it's for your own good."Shoma feels nothing nowadays.Just... nothing.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	To be an Omega

Shoma is an omega. He found that out when he was five. 

Finding out you are an omega is not as grand of an event as some people might think, there was heat (you woke up drenching in sweat and your body felt warm but nothing too out of norm. It felt like waking up in the middle of summer, a slightly hotter than usual mid summer) but that was it. You took a medicine and the heat was gone, just like that. 

Life went on. 

Shoma doesn’t remember much about his presentation day (aka. The day he found out that he is an omega), there was a lot of sleeping he thinks. 

The next day his parents took him to an omega specialist. It’s not like they don’t know how to take care of their own child who happens to be an omega, it’s just that if you happen to be an omega in Japan, you are required (by law) to be assigned to an omega specialist from the age of 5 (the most common age to present) to 16. 

Aside from the additional specialist (that acts more like a nutritionist/therapist), nothing much was changed. Shoma’s parents have always been soft hearted, and Shoma has always been an omega. He’s always been quiet and shy, obedient and family centered. He’s everything that people expect from an omega. So far so good. 

But it’s not until he’s ten that he realized what being an omega means.

Shoma was ten when he decided that he wanted to be a figure skater. He has always liked ice skating but never really seen it as anything serious. The twirls and swings and dancings on ice were interesting, but it never used to be something that Shoma obsesses over.

He was ten (or was it 9 and a half? Shoma doesn’t remember) when he first saw Daisuke Takahasi’s “Swan Lake”. 

He vaguely remembered sitting in front of his old tv at his home, his mom on his side, it was a show that he, at that age, never seen before, didn’t even know shows like it exist.

Figure skating that’s what they called it. 

.  
.  
.

Daisuke Takahasi skates like he carves life onto ice, and shoma’s eyes didn’t seem to want to close in fear of missing even a second of this performance. This person dances with so much sureness that it had felt wrong for Shoma to look away. 

.  
.  
.

When he was ten, Shoma fell in love with Daisuke Takahasi’s ice. 

He, too, wanted to be a figure skater, Shoma remembered saying. Like Daisuke. He had said. 

Shoma didn’t see that as a big deal, he went to the ice rink near his house pretty often, the people there was very welcoming. 

But turns out, playing around on the ice rink and competing in actual figure skater competitions are not the same. At least not for Shoma. 

Not for an omega.


End file.
